Suspended ceilings consisting of a grid framework within which ceiling tiles may be supported are well known. Mounting loudspeakers on the top side of a ceiling tile or specialized tile designed to support a loudspeaker, with an opening in the tile for allowing the sound into the room below the tile, is also known. Many ceiling speaker installations are vast, sometimes providing sound to an entire floor or floors of a modern building to provide enunciator services, emergency alerts, and background music, are controlled as a whole, so that small areas where softer music or louder music is desired have no recourse. In the same way, ceiling lighting is generally not locally controlled in large rooms. Ceiling speakers with large grills and grill frames can interrupt an attractive ceiling pattern. What is needed is a ceiling speaker that can be locally controlled as to volume, can be locally controlled as to light emission, has a small visual footprint on the ceiling, and provides wide sound dispersion.